Darkness Falls
by Faithasama
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts that's not quite normal, an befriends a boy who not many like. As her journey through the school year progresses, a darkness likes of which haven't been seen since the Chamber of Secrets flaws on Hogwarts.
1. Priscillia Donovan

The students gathered at Breakfast, all sitting at the house tables. The hall went quite as Dumledore risen to make a speech. Everybody knew this day would be unlike any other, and no other topic was more discussed in the school corridiors that what was about to occur. A new student was being transferred from the Durmstrang Academy, and rumours were, she wasn't quite normal. A week before Dumbledore has risen in quite the same fashion as the hall silenced, and announced that Priscillia Donovan, the tranfer student, was a vampire.  
  
Harry Potter sat at the Gryffindor Table, lips pressed together tightly. He was nervous, but he didn't know why. He sensed darkness coming to Hogwarts, like a dark rain cloud creeping upon a blue summer sky. He looked up at Dumbledore, and into his eyes, peering above his half moon spectacles as he announced that if any trouble was given to Prescillia because of her unique being, he would personally call the student up to his office and send a letter to his or her parents. The door of the Great Hall creaked open. First to enter was Professor Snape carrying a black trunk, followed by Professor McGonagall who was carrying the three-leghged stool with the Sorting Hat, but no-one was looking at them. The gazes all fixed on a girl who walked into the hall slowly. Her eyes were fixed on the floor, almost frightened as the whole exploded in whispers and gasps. It was like watching a rare species of an animal trapped inside a cage in a zoo, siding from the stares of the crowd that surrounded her. Everytime Harry thought of a vampire and the way they were described, he always imagined what Priscillia would look like. He thought of a girl pale as snow with black long hair, pointed nose, and sharp blood-stained canine teeth poking out from her blood-red lips. As soon as he saw her, all those images went down the drain, because the truth was, she looked surprisingly... normal. She had dark brown waist-length hair and eyes, the greenest shade of emeralds. Harry sat quite a distance from her, but he still could see them, shining with silent tears as she walked up to the stool which McGonagall has set down.  
  
***  
  
Draco watched the girl make her way to the front, and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. For the time she spends in Hogwarts would be full of battle with stereotypes and rumours, and people fearing her. Draco knew just by the look at her face that she was harmless, and being born a vampire, doesn't mean she will act like one. He saw the look on her face and almost wanted to go up to her, and take her hand as she sat down on the three-legged stool, and put on the sorting hat. The Hall silenced again as the Hat was placed on Priscillia's head. For seven minutes the Hall remained silent, as did the Sorting Hat. It was obvious that they were deciding something, conversing, until finally the flap opened up and the Gat screamed "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
***  
  
Priscillia has not been seen in lessons that day. Dumbledore said he wanted to give her some time to settle in but it wasn't true and Draco knew it. At the beginning of every lesson that day, the teachers made a lecture about how if anyone ever says anything to her that might offend her, they will be sorry. Draco sighed as he walked down the corridor to a prefect meeting. Seventh year at Hogwarts was the hardest of them all, and being the Head Boy didn't make it any easier. As he walked past, he head a phrase that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Two Ravenclaw girls were talking about Priscillia.  
  
"Has Dumbledore lost his mind? What if she drinks all our blood in your sleep?"  
  
"He must have! I mean... a VAMPIRE AT HOGWARTS?"  
  
The girls spoke in low voices but loud enough for Draco's trained hearing. He turned around and walked up to them.  
  
"Well, hello ladies!"  
  
Both girls blushed and giggled, and muttered silent 'Hi's. Draco rarely spoke to females for that precise reason, as soon as he did, they started blushing and flirting.  
  
"Yes... pleasure to meet you too! Well, as a token of our meeting, I will take only 50 house points off each of you, instead of marching you right up to Dumbledore for disobeying his crearly spoken rules. I hope I am being reasonable."  
  
Draco walked off, turning back as he heard the "Oh! What a PIG!" from one of the girls.  
  
"Make that 60 points for you... Have a good day ladies."  
  
***  
  
"20 points off Gryffindor, Potter! Next time you plan to poison us, DO ask if we agree first!"  
  
Harry was having a miserable time. Once again, he has added a wrong ingredient to his potion and almost poisoned the whole class. Most unfortunately, Hermione left at the beginning of the lesson to attend the prefect meeting, so she wasn't there to help him in a quiter manner. He sighed. She would come back late again, muttering angrily how Draco disagreed with her new proposal for a fundraiser or something... (To set up a major event like a fundraiser it takes both the Head Boy and the Head Girl to agree, and at least half of all the prefects) and her mood would be spoiled for the rest of the day... Grr... why doesn't Draco just agree to something at least for the sake of her bruised ego?  
  
"Harry!"  
  
He felt an elbow in the ribs. It was Ron, pointing urgently at Harry's potion which turned a nasty shade of bubbling Khaki green. Harry looked around the dungeon. Everybody was looking at him and Snape was eyeing him with such nastiness, that he looked like if given the chance, he could strangle Harry right there, right then. How long has Harry been sitting there, lost in thought?  
  
"Mr Potter!" Snape's voice was shaking with fury "You have just wasted 10 MINUTES of my class DAYDREAMING! I expect it just slipped you mind that we are making a potion that will DETERMINE YOU FUTURE MARK! I would rather die, than allowing such a careless person pass for an auror! Aurors save lives and so far all you've done is attemted to destroy all ours! I will take further 50 points off Gryffindor, and I expect to see you at this dungeon at 6 p.m. for every day for the next week to serve detention."  
  
Great, Harry thought, I bet he'll give me the worst detention ever...  
  
"What will I be doing sir?"  
  
Snape smiled the nastiest smile Harry has seen yet.  
  
"Scraping the Boys' Bathroom"  
  
*** 


	2. It Begins

Harry came up to the portrait of the Pink Lady  
  
"Blast-Ended Screwts"  
  
The portrait swung forward. Let her not be there, Harry prayed, let her not be there...  
  
"HARRY POTTER!!!"  
  
Hermione's familiar voice filled the common room as Harry hung his head. She knew.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? What if you HURT someone? Have you opened up your Potions book at all, or did you buy it just to spend some money? I mean, you should KNOW that adding Blast-Ended Screwt's Stings with Wolfsbane produces a fatal gas! Can you read at ALL or are those glasses there FOR NO REASON?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Hermione... I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't apologize to ME! Anyway... I have no time for this..."  
  
Hermione went back to sit at the couch talking to... Harry blinked. It was Priscillia.  
  
"Hermione..." Harry called as she looked at him.  
  
"What?" she sounded so impatient  
  
"Can we talk just for a second?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and came over.  
  
"What is so important that you must interrupt my conversation with Lia?"  
  
"Isn't she in Slytherin?" He raised his eyebrows  
  
"So?" Hermione looked back at him with equal curiosity.  
  
"Well... what is she doing here?"  
  
Helmione gave him the how-rude-can-one-get face.  
  
"There isn't a rule stating you cannot invite other students to our common room, unless you think I, as the Head Girl have no idea!" Hermione was turning red  
  
"There isn't a rule becuse it's supposed to be common sense! Would you bring Draco Malfoy here? What if she is spying on us? What if she is getting information out of you?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?! Are you totally fucked in the brain or are you just acting it? She hasn't even BEEN to the Slytherin common room yet! Dumbledore came to the prefect meeting an asked nicely, if anyone would-"  
  
"AND YOU HAD TO VOLUTEER? May I remind you she is a VAMPIRE! V-a-m-p-i-r-e!" Harry was angry. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Lia coming over. She turned quietly to Hermione  
  
"I think I might go now... You know, get to actually know someone from my own house..."  
  
She turned and ran off. It was obvious that she was crying.  
  
"LIA!" Hermione turned to go after her but then reconsidered. Instead she turned around and with all her might slapped Harry.  
  
"I hope you are happy now!" and she walked off leaving Harry amazed, rubbing the red sore handprint on his cheek.  
  
***  
  
Draco yawned, spread on the couch in the Slytherin common room. He watched as Lia ran in and towards the direction of the stairs that lead to the girls dormitories.  
  
"I wouldn't go there if I were you" he said in his usual drawling cold tone "Pansy and Marcus went up there about an hour ago, and never came out, so to avoid awkward moments, don't go in there."  
  
"Oh..." She smiled a little and sat down at the other end of the couch.  
  
"Priscillia, right?" Draco's eyes lit with interest. He had never met a vampire before.  
  
"Yeah, but call me Lia. Priscillia sounds so... official" She smiled again. Draco noticed that she never smiled or laughed with lips parted, and he knew exactly why. Even when she spoke the sharp tips of her abnormal canine-like fromt teeth poked into attention, and with the trouble she was getting now, it was the last thing she needed, to have people pointing it out.  
  
"So how are things in good old Durmstrang?" Draco asked in his usual drawling tone "Dark Arts aren't getting too out of hand?"  
  
"Actually, that's why I left." Draco was amazed at how she spoke so clearly, without any trace of an accent, when she just came from the middle of Europe "The Dark Arts are getting into the heads of some. Not a day goes by when a student isn't tortured or made do things against his own will. We had an incident where one girl was put into a two-weeks coma by an Avada Kedavra. It was lucky that the one who cast it wasn't powerful enough for the curse to take it's full affect, so I came here."  
  
"Well maybe that girl did something to deserve it, ever thought of that?"  
  
Lia smiled and cocked an eyebrow "She refused to go to a school ball with the guy."  
  
"Geesh..." Draco has never been in a situation where a girl ever refused him "He must have been one desperate son of a bitch..."  
  
"I guess he was." Lia laughed, her emerals eyes shone with amusement "But if I'm not wrong, you have a few bad apples here at Hogwarts too, I mean that Potter needs anger management therapy."  
  
"Ohh... so you met the world savior, Potty, eh? All that Boy Who Lived shit is getting into his head."  
  
"I noticed." The amusement was gone from her eyes, as they lowered gravely "He was screaming at Hermione..."  
  
Draco snorted "You mean Granger? She is a Mudblood and a fool."  
  
"She seems nice," Lia protested "and she stood up to Potter for me."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows "She did?"  
  
"Yeah.. why does that surprise you?"  
  
"Because it is a known fact that she has a thing for Potter, one wouldn't think she would do something to drive him away." Lia listened Draco's matter-of-factly tone and smiled.  
  
"By 'one' you must mean yourself."  
  
"Ohh.." Draco smirked "I see we have someone in Slytherin who actuallly posesses a brain."  
  
All of a sudden, a high pitched giggle came from the stairs. Pansy was coming down, her hair messed up and shirt buttoned up wrong, shortly followed by Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain. They both ignored Draco and Lia, and exited the Slytherin common-room. Lia stood up;  
  
"I think the girl's dormitories are now free."  
  
"You never know" Draco smirked. He was quite enjoying Lia's company "They might have been having a threesome, and the third companion didn't have time to emerge yet."  
  
Lia laughed and stretched her hand out "It was a pleasure meeting you, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco took her hand and gently kissed it "I assure you dear Priscillia, the pleasure was all mine." and he watched her gracefully rise up the staircase.  
  
***  
  
He left his common room at midnight, rushing through the corridors. He was late. He left the castle, running through the snowy fields. A red-head Hufflepuff girl was standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, as he reached her, he stopped, breathing heavily.  
  
"Hello Sascha"  
  
"You asked to meet me here?" she asked quitely   
  
"Yeah... does that surprise you?"  
  
"It does... you never say anything to me and then you ask to meet me alone? Is it something urgent?" the girl looked worried.  
  
"It depends on what you define as urgent," he smirked cooly and wrapped his hands around her waist.  
  
Sascha's mouth dropped open as she pushed him away "Don't touch me like that!"  
  
"Oh?" his smirk was getting wider "What about like this?" He squeezed her bum.  
  
"What are you doing?!? Are you crazy???" She pushed him away and started running but he lunged on her.  
  
"Stop! STOP! STOP IT!!!" Sascha kicked as hard as she could but always she only thing she hurt was the empty air. He grabbed her, as she continued ejecting screams that no-one would hear. 


	3. Silent Screams

The Dining Hall was filled with usual buzz of voices, when the doors slammed closed drawing everyone's attention. Albus Dumbledore entered looking very serious. He stood up in front of the tables and spoke so loud that even the people at the back could hear him without any trouble.  
  
"Prefects, please lead your houses back to their dormitories at once, where your Head of House will explain what happened. Hermione, Draco, as the Head Boy and Girl, please remain behind."  
  
Hermione watched as the hall emptied, mouth open. Something tragic must have happened.  
  
"Please follow me to my office." and with one swift movement, he hurried away. Draco, who had quite long legs, had no trouble following him but Hermione had to run as fast as she could on order to not fall behind.  
  
"Ice Mice" Dumbledore spoke softly as the stone gargoyle they had stopped in front of sprang to life revealing a staircase. Hermione climbed the stairs and stood transfixed, looking at Dumbledore's luxurious office. Dumbledore's long sigh brought her back to reality. She looked at Draco, and couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. All trace of amusement disappeared from his eyes, and for the first time Hermione found herself admiring how seriously he took his job as the Head Boy.  
  
"Tell me, are you two familiar with Miss Alexandra Guzelle?" all shine has disappeared from Dumbledore's stormy eyes.  
  
Draco stirred "Sascha? Yeah I know her. Has something happened to her?"  
  
"Miss Guzelle was assaulted last night."  
  
Hermione gulped "As.. Assaulted in what way?" she already knew the answer.  
  
"Hermione, I think we all realise in what way." Draco's voice remained cold even though it no longer drawled in bored tones "Did she see the face of her attacker?"  
  
Dumbledore heaved a sigh "Maybe she has, maybe she hasn't... She is unable to tell us."  
  
Hermione gasped "She isn't... is she?.."  
  
"No miss Granger, she isn't dead." Dumbledore watched Hermione relieve some of the stress "But our attacker was clever. He put a Memory Charm on her, and a strong one too. It is impossible to remove."  
  
"But... but that means we can't identify him..." Hermione sank into a chair.  
  
"Oh really, Hermione?" Draco's sarcastic voice filled the air "I thought that was the problem in the first place, a girl got raped and we need to find the offender."  
  
"Draco, you don't have to be so damn cold about everything!" Hermione was forgetting Dumbledore was in the room. This was going no-where, just like one of the quarrels they had at prefect meetings.  
  
"No, I DON'T, but I choose to be! It's better to be cool about everything rather than sit here sobbing about all every single little problem like SOME PEOPLE!"  
  
"Why can't you be just a bit more SYMPATHETIC!?! A girl got RAPED for Christ's sake!!!" Hermione found herself standing, screaming into Draco's face, but he wasn't the type that backed down.  
  
"You know what? You're right."  
  
Hermione froze "I... I am?"  
  
"Yeah! Sure you are! Let's all sit down, feel all sad about Sascha, and wait to for the offender to just run in screaming 'IT'S ME!! I DID IT!!!' opposed to actually DOING something." Draco sat down and heaved a long sarcastic sigh "Poor Sascha..."  
  
Hermione turned around and walked out of the office, down the stairs and towards the Gryffindor dormitory.  
  
Draco stirred and looked at Dumbledore who didn't look at all too pleased of his sarcasm rally.  
  
"Draco, if I knew that you couldn't get along with other students, I wouldn't have made you the Head Boy, however, currently that is not the issue. Sascha knew her attacker."  
  
"Oh?" Draco looked interested "How do you figure?"  
  
"Alexandra was assaulted on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and it didn't look like she was forced there. My theory is, the attacker had arranged to meet her."  
  
Draco sat deep in thought for a few minutes and then stood up "Was that all you wanted to tell me?.. Well... US before Hermione ran off..."  
  
"Yes, Draco. That indeed is all I wanted to tell you. Also, when you go back to the Slytherin dormitory, do tell the girls to not ever go meet anyone or just go for a walk late at night. We can't afford for that to happen again."  
  
Draco looked into his deep blue eyes "I know." and with that he disappeared in the doorway.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat in front of the fireplace thinking. How could Draco be so calm when girls in Hogwarts are in such grave danger? She felt a familiar touch on her hand. Without moving her gaze off the burning flame she knew who it was.  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
Harry kneeled next to her "Hermione, are you okay?"  
  
"Did Professor McGonagall tell you what happened? About Sascha?"  
  
"Yeah... she was raped... What kind of a dick would do that to a girl?" Harry looked at the floor.  
  
"Draco was so cool about it... not even sympathetic!" Hermione's eyes burned reflecting the dancing flames of the fireplace as she told him all about the meeting in Dumbledore's office "He is so IMPOSSIBLE! It's like the guy hasn't got a heart!"  
  
"Hermione..." Harry sighed "You won't be angry if I express my point of view?"  
  
Hermione looked at him "Am I ever?" Her heart wanted to melt looking into those emerald eyes. She wanted to kiss his pale lips and feel his strong sunburnt arms wrapped around her, but she knew her didn't see her in that way. To him, she was like Ron. The only relationship that ever existed between them was friendship and he didn't want that to change. He was just so-  
  
"I think Draco did it." Harry's voice pierced the air like like a knife cutting through a pile of jelly. It brought Hermione back to the common-room seat in front of the fireplace leaving her day-dreaming behind.  
  
"WHAT?? Harry, don't be silly."  
  
"Remember what Justin said? When they had lessons with the Slytherins, Draco always kept staring at Sascha when she didn't notice him. He had a thing for her, and now we find Sascha raped. Tell me, could anyone but a Slytherin have done something like that? And it shows in the way he acts too... how he keeps being all cool about her getting raped... so up himself. I think it was him."  
  
"Draco is the Head Boy, and a damn good one too!" Hermione's eyes narrowed "Harry, do you remember how you thought Draco was the Heir of Slytherin? Was he? Although I am pretty sure he acted up himself then too."  
  
"Hermione, that's a different story!"  
  
"No it's not! It's exactly the same! You alwas assume stuff with absolutely no evidence, well guess what? Assumption is the mother of all fuck-ups! So what if Draco looks at her? So does every other guy! She IS a very pretty girl!"  
  
"HERMIONE..." Harry groaned. He said the wrong thing and set her off... again.  
  
"And what about Lia? She is the nicest person you would EVER meet!"  
  
"Ok... one, she is NOT a person, she is a vampire, and two SHE'S A SLYTHERIN, and there must be a reason she is one!"  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" Proffesor McGonagall's angry voice rang through the common room "Do my ears decieve me or are you discriminating against Priscillia Donovan because of her roots?"  
  
"No Professor..." Harry mumbled "I wasn't..."  
  
Professor McGonagall's face softened. If Harry said he wasn't, he wasn't, she must have misheard him.  
  
"Actually Professor, he was!" Hermione was standing, Harry was not getting away with it again. "I heard him quite clearly myself." Harry was looking at her with pleading eyes mouthing 'please Hermione...' "But don't worry Professor, I'll take care of it."  
  
As Professor McGonagall stroll out of the common-room, Harry looked at Hermione furiously "What the? What kind of a friend are you?"  
  
"I don't know Harry, but I know that I am a good Head Girl. 50 points off Gryffindor." and with that she ran up the girl's staircase into the Head Girl's room that she was appointed.  
  
***  
  
When Draco walked into the Slytherin dormitory, he automatically scanned the room. He didn't realise himself what he was looking for until he saw Lia sitting on the same couch they sat on yesterday, immersed into Moste Poteste Potions. She was wearing glasses, something that made Draco smile. The square-ish blue tinted spectacles made her look sophisticated, not nerdy. He could never believe that glasses could look so good on a person, and once again he was proved wrong.  
  
"Girls' Dormitories taken again?"  
  
Lia looked up at Draco and smiled.  
  
"Hi! Not as far as I know, but I still prefer sitting here. As cold as that fire is, it's still a fire."  
  
Draco sat down next to her. He never felt that way before, he never felt he wanted to be that close to someone. He heard of people talking about love at first sight, but it was all a load of shit. Love didn't exist. For Draco it was all just lies that one made to try and prove that he's commited to another. 'It just happens' they say and 'it can never be broken' but then why the hell did more that 50% of people got divorced? It was all just mind candy for easily persuasive fools. I am just infatuated with her, that's all.  
  
"Hello-o-o.. Earth to Draco" Her smooth voice pierced through his thoughts. She was looking at him with an amused expression.  
  
Draco looked at her and felt himself flush "Uhh... how long have I been sitting here daydreaming?"  
  
Lia checked her watch "About four minutes. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Nothing's wrong... I guess I'm just worried about the NEWTs coming up..." He looked up and couldn't help but laugh at how official those glasses made her look.  
  
"Nice spectacles!!"  
  
Lia laughed and chucked one of the emerald velvet cushions at him "HEY! Just because not everyone in the world has perfest eyesight! And anyway.." looked at him with an evil-ish look "Didn't your parents ever teach you to no mess with... VAMPIRES!!! I might just drain the blood from your body.."  
  
"Can you really do that?" Draco looked at her, with a serious expression on his face "I mean... do vampires just like... lurk in the shadows attacking and killing every human that passes by?"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Draco, you are in seventh year and you don't know anything about vampires... A bit behind on Defence Against the Dark Arts, aren't we?"  
  
Draco flushed a perfect shade of pink as Lia dissolved into giggles. The way his whole manly handsomeness could leave his face in a moment to be replaced by that cute look of a little boy who just saw something naughty, would make ANY girl giggle. She was the only girl to ever make Draco flush.  
  
"Draco," she spoke quite seriously "The vampires that suck the blood out of people, existed only up until 16th century. After the death of Dracula our kind began to die out, many bred with humans, much like the wizard kind, for the species to preserve in whatever smaller fraction. I don't need blood to function. My ancestrial line includes so many human beings that now I am practically indistinguishable from one. I need food an water to live, just like you do, I need to sleep to save up energy, just like you do, and I myself bleed when cut, or damaged. I have a stomach that can digest, I have lungs that can breathe, and I have a heart that can beat, a heart that can break."  
  
"But... what about the... you know..." Draco made an awkward gesture that indicated her oversized canines "Why do you still have them?"  
  
"Draco, Draco, Draco... Human beings have no tail, and haven't for millions of years, yet you still have a tail-bone, to remind you that no matter how long ago, but you had one. I don't need to suck bodies dry, but I will always have my canine fangs, to remind me of my lost kind."  
  
Draco sat deep in thought for a while thinking about what she said, while Lia immersed herself back into Moste Poteste Potions for about half an hour, until she finally closed the book, put her glasses in a pretty emerald-hued velvet pouch and rested her head on his shoulder. Draco shivered with surprise and looked at her, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Don't worry, man." She spoke in such a careless tone "I am not making a gesture or anything, these cushions just really tick me off..." and wth that she closed her eyes.  
  
***  
  
He was out of his dormitory again, a smirk upon his face, running up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Traces of sweat appeared on his forehead when he reached the top, as he glanced down to the golden watch he wore around his wrist. It was just past midnight. He looked up and saw her, a pretty Ravenclaw brunette, waiting for him.  
  
"What took you so long, man? I'm afraid being here by myself, you know, that rapist going all over Hogwarts, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Something urgent." He reached out and stroked the side of her face.  
  
"Don't touch me!" A look of realisation crossed her face "You disgusting pervert!" and with that she showed her hand in her pocket, but clutching nothing but empty cloth.  
  
"Looking for this?" He was twirling her wand in his hand "Nice, mahogany seven inch with unicorn hair... very nice indeed."  
  
She looked at him with a glare of bitter hate mixed with fear "I can't believe it's you..." and with that she made a break for the stairs, but it was too late. He leaped and caught her by the wrist, crushing so tight she wanted to scream in pain, and she would have, but her vision blurred and disappeared into darkness.  
  
iAuthor's note: Mwahaha! I'm gonna keep teasing you people! Any guesses who the rapist is? 


End file.
